Archive of "Why 3 with Aids virus won't be hospitalised", The Straits Times, 11 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Why 3 with Aids virus won't be hospitalised By DELICE GAN THREE men round to have the Aids virus will not be kept in hospital, a Health Ministry spokesman said yesterday. She said the men were "clinically well" and did not have symptoms of the disease, but would continue to be monitored by the Sexually Transmitted Disease Clinic at the Middle Road Hospital. The men, all homosexual prostitutes, were being counselled and had been advised to avoid sexual activity. They are carriers of the HTLV-III virus, which is believed to cause Aids or acquired immune deficiency syndrome. Two of them are Chinese, one aged 27 and the other, 49, and the third ts an Indian in his mid-20s. It was during a routine check on prostitutes by the Sexually Transmitted Disease Clinic that the Aids virus was detected in the three. The clinic ts now trying to trace their sexual partners. A clinic spokesman said: "Contact-tracing is part of the work of the clinic, even for those with other sexually transmitted diseases and not just for Aids. Routine screening "But it could be quite tough. It also depends on what they tell the clinic." It is not known which countries the sexual partners who passed on the virus to the three men are from. Meanwhile, blood-test kits for screening blood donors are expected to arrive here from the United States next week. Each kit costs $650. This will enable the Blood Transfusion Service to make routine screening tests for the Aids virus. There are some kits here now and these are being used in a pilot study of those in high-risk groups. Those under study are mainly haemophiliacs who require blood transfusions. • Pamphlet to be released soon on how to avoid Aids: Page 10 Johor goes on alert JOHOR BARU, Wed - Johor has gone on an Aids alert following the Singapore disclosures. State medical and health services’ Deputy Director, Dr Ratan Singh, said that the department would contact Singapore’s Health Ministry to ask about measures being taken to contain the problem. Following an alert in Penang last month, the department had sent circulars to all health outlets in Johor to be on the look-out for the disease - NST. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Delice Gan, "Why 3 with Aids virus won't be hospitalised", The Straits Times, 11 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles